eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishlin
Ishlin is a level 93 Summoner. Personality Ishlin is laid back, friendly, happy-go-lucky and always ready to give someone a hand. However, his mood can radically change to grumpy and irritable if he is hungry. Ishlin is also very creative and does well under pressure. Appearance Ishlin is a stocky 177 cm male fox tale. He hides his ears under a stockman style hat paired with a grey-blue RAF-esk greatcoat, that is ankle-length, with brass buttons and a belt. Under the coat is a black tunic with a silver and gold etching around the edges. His pants are just regular pants with regular shoes. He has no beard, scars, or other distinctive facial features. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse Frank Doyle was a smart kid who ran competitively during High School and University. He was born and raised in the USA, but his family moved around a lot. Thus, Frank's long lasting friendships were all in Elder Tale because moving to a different part of the country didn't affect them. In game his participation in a battle almost always resulted in a win. On the US server Frank's character, Ishlin, had pseudo legendary status for being "an an ace in the hole" for quests and raids. Thus, many players began to refer to him as "Ace." With this server wide recognition Frank was asked to help out on high level raids a lot. Time permitting, he obliged even if he had already completed it. Over time, many guild masters, who he considered friends, asked him to join their guild. Paralyzed with indecision, and worried about hurting some of his friends feelings, Frank choose to be unaffiliated. His laid back, friendly, happy-go-lucky nature further increased his fame. Throughout his nine years as Ace, Frank saw other prestigious players either loose interest, peak, or loose their edge as new updates changed the game. However, up until the last time he played on the US servers, Frank was considered one of the best. In the real world: His parents pressured him to do well in his studies, which, combined with his natural aptitude for academics, landed him grades good enough to go to an Ivy league University. Influenced by his tech ed teachers and his experiences smithing/crafting in Elder Tale, Frank applied to MIT as a mechanical engineer and was accepted. MIT kept Frank busy, he was engrossed in his studies, ran club track, and helped with a few extra curricular projects. Frank also helped create a more efficient engine. Even with all these things going on, Frank always managed to squeeze in a few hours of Elder Tale every week. The engine he helped invent was noteworthy enough to catch the attention of a highly prestigious engineering firm based in Japan, and upon graduation was offered a job there. Used to being moved around a lot, he readily accepted. The time zone change made it a bit hard for him to play with his old friends, but he still logged on the US server when ever he played Elder Tale. However, his playing dropped from a few hours a week to a few hours a month because Frank was preoccupied with more pressing issues, Namely, learning Japanese and adjusting to their culture. By mid 2017, Frank stopped playing Elder Tale. Then, the new update was announced. In his rush to get in right before the launch of the new update,, Frank accidentally logged onto the Japanese servers and the rest is history. Due to the fact that he knows no one Frank, and in turn Ishlin, is mostly motivated by self interest. However, he is still a good person and has a generally laid back nature. 'Post-Apocalypse' 'Character Relationships' n/a Class and Subclass 'Class: Summoner' Ishlin is a high level summoner and as such has acquired quite a few skills. These include: Servant Summon: Golem, Combat Summon: Deadly Swarm, Soul Possession, Scapedoll, and Castling. He used to have a few elemental spells, but due to his race he lost them. Strongly influenced in his background as an mechanical engineer, Ishlin finds creative ways to use this class in and out of the battle field. 'Primary Subclass: Blacksmith' He is a blacksmith and has been for 10 years. Choosing this class is part of the reason why he became a mechanical engineer. Post apocalypse, he has used his engineering skills to create new things/modify old things based on his needs. As he often thinks of the mantra:" necessity is the mother of invention." 'Secondary Subclass: Chef' Only took up this subclass after the apocalypse because Ishlin wanted to eat tasty food on tasty quests. Spent the first six months post apocalypse grinding the Chef subclass in order to obtain enough proficiency to make every type of food that he could possibly want to eat. Ever. Or so Ishlin though... Right now he is back to grinding the Chef subclass because his palate has shifted and this is making him a tad grumpy. Combat Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon 1: '''Phantasmal Class Short Sword '''Armor: '''Cloth '''Accessories: '''Anvil, Hammer, Pliers, Pegasus whistle, and some nuts. Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' n/a 'List of Raids participated in''' n/a Inventory Gold: 56,000 Trivia Loyal to his friends Never breaks his word Quotes "necessity is the mother of invention" -His Favorite Professor from MIT